everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
THE FABU QUARTET
THE FABU QUARTET consist of 4 users. Clawdeen Ghoul, MeredithAgnesPoe, MonsterGirl2002 and Mishachu Tubby. They formed in chat and are creating a wiki, OC and a fanfic together! Clawdeen Ghoul aka Harry Hi, I am Clawdeen Ghoul, I started this wiki in October 2013 and I loved EAH and always will. When I met these three other people they were good friends, sure we have had fights but I can always rely on them, I can't live without them, my BFFA'S! Nicknames: *Sir Hazzah *Hazza *Ashlynn's Husband and Baby Daddeh *Schmexy *Handsome *Amazing *Mullerlicious no just no I come up with the ideas and form the weekly meetings of the group. I own like 6 wikis, Doll Wiki, MythologirlS Wiki, Mileypedia, My Life (Sims 2 Series) Wiki and Into The fire Wiki and Ever After Future. I am very very very crazy in fact I am madder than the mad maddie (read below) MeredithAgnesPoe aka Maddie Is a derp. Okay, I need more than that... Maddie is a derp who spends her time living on the chat and creating fluffed up ships involving her beloved lady Abigail Thief. She has a habit with creating fabulously fabu characters and fics and still questions why she is wasting her life on the internet. She is the reason why everyone says 'Fabu' nowerdays and has created many ships with a particular canon character who she adores. She also enjoys stalking Willow Maid's page and thinks she has broken the limits of fabu, aand she bro-ships the Hippy Queen with Lady Abi. Yoou maay know Maddie as: *Mad Maddie *Swagger McPorkchop *Maddie *MAP *Meredith *Maddie Hood...yes I just added that. She also has a weird obsession with hippies and wishes to learn their ways. :p If she had to assign herself a role in the group, she would call herself the 'Derpy-Fabu-Fangirl-Who-Doesn't-Shut-Up' part of the group, somebody in the quartet may edit that to better suit her. xD Emmarainbow thinks that she is the OC making part of the group. She makes most of the OCs that we write joint fics about. *cough Abigail *cough MonsterGirl2002 aka GirlX Hello there! ^_^ I am MonsterGirl2002, more better known as GirlX, I started on this wikia in July, 22nd, 2013. I left the wikia on my second day, please don't ask, and I came back later on until this day and forward. I like making new 'fabu' OCs and being here with all these supportive and friendly people known as...well, my friends! :D I also like reading books, being on the internet and chatting with my three fabu BFFAs! Yay! ^_^ I am also known as: *MG *MG2002 *MonsterGirl *Queen Of Tacos *GirlX the Fabu *And Hopper's Future Wife I can also be found on MH Fandom Wiki, where I am an admin, on the Fairy Dust wiki, where I am the founder (don't go there yet, it's under construction!), and other wikias which I don't really go on anymore. And....I do not really know which part am I in the group, I think I am the fun in the group! (I said I think!) That's pretty much it and bye bye! :D Mishachu Tubby aka Elliott HEAYEYAYEYAYEA I am Mishachu Tubby, aka Mish, and i joined this Wiki in febuary something of 2014 XD. I am known for making a lot of Pinocchio OCs for Ever After High, idek why. I am also known as: *Elliott *The Transgender Dweeb *Bonnie *Bunny child *Mishabooboochild I love to roleplay, and i am also known for making my Ocs' personalitiess very dark and grimm. THOSE SCHMEXY QUOTES THO CLAWDEEN GHOUL'S QUOTES: MEREDITHAGNESPOE'S QUOTES: MONSTERGIRL2002'S QUOTES: MISHACHU TUBBY'S QUOTES: SCHMEXY GALLERIESSSS Fun Facts ((Mishachu is in Italics, CG is in Bold, MAP is underlined, and MG2002 is regular)) *''Elliott is really weird af '' *''Elliott is Transgender'' *''Elliott loves Bunnies'' * Harry is from England and just to let you know, they really don't speak posh * He is Lady Gaga's number 1 fan and has been to every concert in his area * He likes watching the Nekci Minij Show * He is schmexy * He likes Marina and The Diamonds * Maddie's phone can tell the future. * She enjoys reading fluff fics and writing them to * Maddie doesn't think Girlx should be called regular as she broke the limits of fabu with Willow for dictator grimm's sake * Maddie is a shipper..a huge shipper...and needs to stop shipping Abigail with everyone * Maddie loves music, espeshially Marina & the Diamonds and Lana Del Ray. MUSIC WE LISTEN TO CLAWDEEN GHOUL *LANA DEL REY *MARINA AND LE DIAMONDS *LADY GAGA MEREDITHAGNESPOE MONSTERGIRL2002 EMMARAINBOW432 *Musical stuff. I love Wicked and My Fair Lady music in particular. FRIENDS OF LE QUARTET LE QUARTET LANGUAGE: A dictionairy of terms we use often LE~ Alternate name for 'The'. HALP~ Alternate word for 'Help' STAHP~ Alternate word for 'stop' THO~ Slang word for 'though' SCHMEXY~ Some weird thing Sir Hazza says FABU~ Amazingly amaze word often used to complement le friends. AMAZE~ Slang word for "Amazing" DON'T SASS ME HONEYBEE omg that rhymes this is the crazy covos we have (MAP IS UNDERLINED, CG IS BOLD, MG IS REGULAR AND ER432 IS ITALIC) whora the explwhora le adult version of Dora If Freddeh McCreeps an Abi were dating. Shudder. If we should start an 'act like your OC for a week' event Category:User Groups